


Birdfriend

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fanart, Illustrated, Pesterlog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 10:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11461917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [secondhandact](https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondhandact/gifts).



turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering  turntechGodhead [TG]

TG: dude are you being down on yourself again  


TG: no

turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering  turntechGodhead [TG]

TG: goddammit


	2. Chapter 2

turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering  gardenGnostic [GG]

TG: jade are you there  
TG: ds is being down on himself again i need you here stat  
TG: doctors orders harley get your sweet ass over here  


GG: dave!!  


TG: see i knew you were there  
TG: but seriously hes being all debbie downer and you know me i wouldnt pull those words if it werent a grade a jaws emergency  
TG: im prescribing a heavy dose of affection meaning you and i are gonna cuddle the fuck outta this guy  
TG: gonna teach him the power of harley strider love  
TG: cant do it without harley though shes crucial  
TG: without her the whole operation falls apart and we cant have that  
TG: thats a rookie mistake and were professionals obviously  


GG: obviously  


TG: theres gonna be some serious love in the air and im not just saying that to imitate young  
TG: itll be all sweet and disgusting  
TG: so you see now my dilemma when i find myself with two parts hot bird and no parts harley  
TG: come over i need you  


GG: im trying! give me just a few minutes  
GG: i found some more infected plants in the greenhouse :(  
GG: janes helping me heal them though so its okay!! :D  


TG: damn okay couldve told me it was an emergency  
TG: ill be here plotting our attack  
TG: gotta figure out the optimal way to sneak up on someones whos half goddamned bird  
TG: hurry

GG: ill text ds you figure out our plan of action  
GG: and hang tight!!  
GG: dont go in without me  


TG: <3  


GG: <3

gardenGnostic [GG] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG]


	3. Chapter 3

gardenGnostic [GG] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG]

GG: dave told me you were feeling down 

TG: for fucks sake  
TG: cant a man and his self loathing have a quiet evening together without one of you fools barging in?  
TG: its date night do you expect me to cancel again

GG: yes!!!!!

TG: harsh

GG: we love you!!  
GG: there are a great deal many hearts directed at you right this second  
GG: <3 <3 <3  
GG: see!!

TG: oh shit

GG: youre wonderful even if  
GG: and because of!!  
GG: your avian features  
GG: im part dog and you love me all the same! 

TG: jade no  
TG: thats not the same thing

GG: it is the same you goofus!!  
GG: ill be over in a few minutes  
GG: you better be ready!!!

TG: is there any chance of escape

GG: <3!!!!!

TG: shit

gardenGnostic [GG] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG]

TG: <3


	4. Chapter 4

Dave: so 

Jade: feel any better? 

Davesprite: ... yeah  
Davesprite: thanks


End file.
